fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
Flight of the Navigator
Flight of the Navigator is a 1986 American science fiction adventure film directed by Randal Kleiser and written by Mark H. Baker, Michael Burton and Matt MacManus. Storyline Plot In 1978, a boy travels 8 years into the future and has an adventure with an intelligent, wisecracking alien ship. Genres * Adventure * Comedy * Family * Sci-Fi Motion Picture Rating * G''' (Australia) * '''L (Iceland) * PG (Ireland) * AL (Netherlands) * G''' (New Zealand) * '''7 (Norway) * T''' (Spain) * '''7 (Sweden) * U''' (UK) * '''PG (USA) Images Flight of the Navigator 1986 poster 1.jpg Flight of the Navigator 2003 UK VHS cover.jpg|UK VHS cover (2003) Flight of the Navigator 2003 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover (2003) Flight of the Navigator 2004 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover Flight of the Navigator 2012 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover (2012) Flight of the Navigator 2012 UK Blu Ray cover.jpg|UK Blu-Ray cover Cast and Crew Director * Randal Kleiser Writing Credits (in alphabetical order) * Mark H. Baker (story) * Michael Burton (screenplay) * Matt MacManus (screenplay) Cast * Joey Cramer - David Freeman * Paul Reubens - Max (voice) (as Paul Mall) * Cliff De Young - Bill Freeman * Veronica Cartwright - Helen Freeman * Sarah Jessica Parker - Carolyn McAdams * Albie Whitaker - Jeff (8 years) * Matt Adler - Jeff (16 years) * Howard Hesseman - Dr. Louis Faraday * Robert Small - Troy * Jonathan Sanger - Dr. Carr * Iris Acker - Mrs. Howard * Richard Liberty - Mr. Howard * Raymond Forchion - Detective Banks * Cynthia Caquelin - Woman Officer * Ted Bartsch - Night Guard Brayton Producers * Mark Damon (executive producer) * Malcolm R. Harding (co-executive producer) * John W. Hyde (executive producer) * David Joseph (co-producer) * Jonathan Sanger (executive producer) * Dimitri Villard (producer) * Robert Wald (producer) (as Robbie Wald) Details Country * USA Language * English Release Dates * July 30, 1986 (USA) (limited) * August 1, 1986 (USA) * September 5, 1986 (UK) * December 4, 1986 (Norway) * December 27, 1986 (Japan) * January 22, 1987 (Italy) * June 4, 1987 (Mexico) * June 25, 1987 (Australia) * June 27, 1987 (Taiwan) * July 7, 1987 (Spain) (Barcelona) * July 10, 1987 (Spain) (Madrid) * July 10, 1987 (Ireland) * July 10, 1987 (Sweden) * July 21, 1988 (Brazil) * October 13, 1988 (Netherlands) * February 10, 1989 (Denmark) * April 22, 2007 (Netherlands) (Amsterdam Fantastic Film Festival) Home Media Release Dates * January 22, 1987 (USA) (VHS) * 1988 (UK) (VHS) * September 15, 2003 (UK) (VHS re-release) * September 15, 2003 (UK) (DVD) * June 1, 2004 (USA) (DVD) * November 19, 2012 (UK) (DVD re-release) * November 19, 2012 (UK) (Blu-Ray) Reception Box office Flight of the Navigator grossed $18,564,613 worldwide on a $9 million budget. Critical response The film has a 6.9 rating on IMDb and a 83% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * Walt Disney Pictures (presents) * Producers Sales Organisation * New Star Entertainment * Viking Films Distributors * Buena Vista Pictures (1985) (USA) (theatrical) * UK Film Distributors (1985) (UK) (theatrical) * Roadshow Films (1986) (Australia) (theatrical) * Buena Vista Home Entertainment (1987) (USA) (VHS) * 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (1988) (UK) (VHS) * 2 Entertain (2003) (UK) (VHS) * 2 Entertain (2003) (UK) (DVD) * Buena Vista Home Entertainment (2004) (USA) (DVD) * Second Sight Films (2012) (UK) (DVD) * Second Sight Films (2012) (UK) (Blu-Ray) Special Effects * Available Light Productions * Fantasy II Film Effects (additional special visual effects) * Hansard (process projection by) * Omnibus Computer Graphics Center (computer animation) (as Omnibus Computer Graphics) * Video Image (video and graphics displays) Technical Specs Runtime * 90 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 1.85:1 Category:Films Category:1980s films